Bad, Bad Girlfriend
by REiO-LoV3
Summary: Vergil is hired by a rogue witch clan to hunt and kill Sydney, a young witch who has committed a "crime" against her race.  Things get heated when he traps her in a bar in New York and she is forced to find a way out. Song: Bad Girlfriend by TOADM


This songfic is a prequel to "Scream Baby Scream". Sydney is a character from an original book I am working on. I am using this fan-fiction adaptation of my story (and borrowing Dante and Vergil…only briefly though =]) as a sort-of audition for the real thing. Enjoy! –Sydney Gates-

Sydney walked as calmly as she could down the street. She forced herself to walk at a slow pace despite the fact that she knew she was being hunted. He was following her, he had been all night. First on the bus, then on the subway, now they walked down a lonely street in Queens. Fear boiled inside of her as her hunter quickened his pace; she imagined he was growing tired of waiting for her to stop somewhere. His boots clicked loudly against the sidewalk; they mocked her, assuring her that she was trapped. There was nowhere to go; they were alone in the middle of a New York borough.

Sydney snuck a peek of her pursuer. He towered above her at 6'3". He had broad shoulders and a sleek muscular frame. He could easily overpower her. The glint of a steel blade hid in the folds of his blue overcoat. His blonde hair, spiked all over his head, gave him a striking appearance. She felt her pulse quicken. He didn't know that she was aware of his presence; she had a slight advantage there. He was bigger, stronger, and had a sword…Something about this man told her that he would be resistant to her fire. She briefly considered blasting him with a powerful fireball, but instantly decided against it. She would be dead before she could blink. Sydney admitted to herself that she was defenseless. That scared her even more.

Her gaze frantically scanned her surroundings. She kept her pace the same, ignoring the nagging urge to run for her life. A large neon sign down the street announced the presence of a large pub. Sydney entered the club, hoping that the mysterious man wouldn't try anything in a bar packed with humans.

She strode over to the bar and ordered a shot of whisky. The man walked in a few minutes later and sat at a dark booth in the corner. She watched him closely in the reflection on a bottle of liquor on the counter. His hand gently traced an engraving on the hilt of his sword. Sydney took the shot. It wouldn't exactly help; she had always had an inhuman tolerance to alcohol. However, getting "drunk" would be a good way to get him to underestimate her and discourage him from a direct attack. If she could convince him she was too drunk to fight back or even seduce him…she might win…

Sydney took ten more shots. She became aware of several men around her eyeing her as if she were the only girl in the room. She feigned interest in what they were blabbing about, in reality having no idea what they were actually saying. After a few minutes, she smiled at the closest one and pulled him onto the dance floor. While pretending to be tipsy, she traded dance partners over and over. The entire time Sydney kept a watchful eye on the man in the corner.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet; my girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots_

_Tip the man, he'll ring the bell; get her drunk, she'll scream like hell_

_Dirty girl, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town_

_Grab her ass, actin' tough_

_Mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

_No one really knows of she's drunk or if she's stoned,_

_But she's comin' back to my place tonight_

Sydney stumbled off of the dance floor, trying her best to look as drunk as she should be. She grinned at the bartender; he handed her a shot of vodka. She let out a giggle, and took the whole bottle from him. She shot him a convincing wink before he could question her actions. She turned to her new friends; one of them whooped and a couple others grunted their approval of her actions. Sydney beamed at them and took a swig off of the bottle. She stole a glance at him…slowly he relaxed into his seat. He was still watching her with a blood-thirsty gleam in his eye, but his hand wasn't on his sword anymore. Her plan was beginning to work; she hoped he would take the bait.

Sydney giggled as one of her companions slapped her on the ass. She bit back the urge to punch him, and instead took a deep swig from the bottle. It would do no good to blow her cover. The man had to believe she was too drunk to put up a fight.

Nothing would convince him of that better than doing something stupid. Sydney turned back to the bartender, who was just as captivated by her as the rest of the bar was. A song blared through the club with an intoxicating beat. Sydney chugged part of the bottle, and asked the bartender to hold the rest for her. She pressed a kiss on his cheek and climbed on top of the bar. A show should do the trick…

She felt every person in the room staring at her; she heard them cheering her on. Everyone was captivated as she moved her hips to the beat of the song. She took the bottle back from the bartender in the middle of a backbend. She finished the bottle half-way though the song. The men cheered her on, a mixture of awe and pleasure plastered on their faces, probably because they could see down her shirt. The hunter watched Sydney intently, a smile spread on his lips. Sydney high-kicked over her last dance partners head, the man whooped in excitement. Her tank-top was slowly riding up, and her tight jeans clung to her hips, showing a teasing amount of skin. Sydney fought the urge to celebrate like her new 'friends' were, though they were excited for two completely different reasons…Her plan was falling together nicely.

Sydney tossed the empty bottle into the crowd. She had drank the entire thing by herself…plus all that whisky…good thing it took forever for her to get drunk…Sydney turned towards the man and locked eyes with him. He was watching her, but the hardness from earlier was gone. Chills ran down her spine; the wave of fear returned. Sydney allowed a hitch in her step; she needed him to believe he had an effect on her, though he could never discover exactly how much. His eyes were cold, dead. The song ended; he approached the bar.

_She likes to shake her ass; she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down; she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

The man outstretched his hand; Sydney took it. His touch reminded her once again that he wanted to kill her, she smiled.

"Hi…" She hopped off the bar and 'tripped' into him.

"Care to dance?" he asked; his voice was low and smooth.

"I'd love too….what's you name?"

"Vergil." Even his name sounded dark. He whisked her onto the dance floor with a controlling hand on her hip, "What's yours?"

"Sydney." She giggled, forcing herself to act drunk. She pressed herself to Vergil; they swayed to the beat of the song. She nuzzled his neck, pretending to have no idea of his hidden intentions.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl they have ever met?"

"No…" Sydney smiled and looked up at him. He was smooth…and gorgeous…Under different circumstances this night could have gone way differently. Sydney pressed her lips to his. He whisked her off the dance floor as he deepened their kiss.

Sydney gently pushed Vergil into a chair; she strattled him and ran her hands through his spiky blonde hair. His hands explored her waist and thighs. Sydney grinded against him in perfect rhythm with the melodic trance of the current song. Vergil's hands explored further North; she could tell she was driving him crazy. She balled her hands up in his hair, and kissed him harder. He responded by gripping her hips with crushing force. His thumb discovered the little red thong she was wearing. He slipped his hand under the string.

_Red thong, party's on_

_Love this song, sing along_

_Come together, leave alone; see you later, back at home_

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's drunk or if she's stoned_

_But she's comin' back to my place tonight._

_I say, no one really knows just how far she's gonna go,_

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

Sydney stifled a moan as Vergil slipped his hand to her inner thigh. She nipped at his neck.

"Let's get out of here…" he commanded more than suggested.

She moaned in agreement as he stood and picked her up. Vergil all but pushed the bar patrons out of their way as he led Sydney through the crowd. She watched him carefully as they approached his motorcycle. He climbed on; Sydney wrapped her arms around his waist, and slid onto her seat.

Sydney nipped at his ear as the bike launched into the night. He was distracted by her, she could tell that much. He thought he had the upper hand…he needed to be convinced of that. Sydney slid her hand down Vergil's thigh. She traced the seam of his leather pants up the length of his muscular thigh, she heard a soft groan. Sydney leaned into his back; she pulled herself closer to him by wrapping her other arm tighter around his waist. She followed the seam further towards his core; she paused at the throbbing bulge behind his zipper. She trailed her hand up and down the constricting metal. She felt the motorcycle lurch in response. She rubbed her hand slowly over him. The motorcycle climbed to a deadly speed as she cupped the crotch of his pants.

Sydney tugged at the zipper, and slipped her hand into his pants. Warmth slipped between her fingers as she gently massaged him. All at once the bike came to an abrupt stop, and Vergil whisked her off her seat. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he rushed them inside of his motel room. Sydney pushed the door shut, and Vergil pressed her back into it. She slid his over-coat off and tossed it aside. It made a loud noise as his sword hit the ground.

He pulled her close for a deep kiss; Sydney tugged at the button on his pants, pretending she hadn't noticed his weapon.

_She likes to shake her ass; she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down; she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

She slipped his pants off his hips, unleashing all of his glory. He pressed against her, in need of release. Heat stirred from deep within her, she fought to remain level-headed. Sydney wrapped her fists in Vergil's hair; he planted kisses along her jaw, down her neck.

Vergil's hand slipped under her shirt and slid up her stomach. His hand cupped her breast, while his other one tugged the clasp of her red bra free. He stroked her tender flesh; she responded by moaning softly into his ear, and pulling his hair to beg for more. His hand explored her waist; Sydney slipped her hand to his massive shaft. She stroked him hard, brushing his tip against the rough material of his jeans. He groaned in approval, she stopped and flicked the tip mockingly with her thumb, "Don't get ahead of yourself…" she whispered.

Sydney backed Vergil into the bed. She pushed him onto it with a hand on his chest; then turned away with a smirk on her face, "I'm going to slip into something more comfortable."

_Doesn't take her long to make things right_

_But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?_

_The time of her life._

Sydney pressed herself against the closed bathroom door; fear washed over her yet again. She had him right where she wanted him…She reached into her boot and pulled out her dagger. Sydney gripped her weapon, and turned on the water in the shower. It was time to end this…

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet_

"Care to join me?" Sydney asked seductively, hiding all traces of her true intent. She watched the door knob turn.

_My girlfriend's gotta have it_

Vergil entered the bathroom obviously expecting a completely different scenario. Sydney shoved him back against the wall. With super-human accuracy, she drove the dagger deep into his heart.

Vergil laughed at her action; Sydney's heart skipped a beat as he spoke, "I have to admit…I never saw that coming…"

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly_

_Man she's hot and fixed to be,_

_The future Ex-Miss Connolly! _

Vergil forced her into the wall with a fist around her throat. The dry-wall cracked under the force and part of it crumbled to the ground. Sydney stared at him as he removed the knife from his chest and ran the tip down her stomach. She struggled to free herself, but he easily over-powered her and pinned her in place.

Heat rose from her core as he tenderly sliced at the skin on her stomach. A sadistic grin spread on his lips; he moved in for the kill.

_She likes to shake her ass; she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down; she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A threat lingered in Sydney's voice.

"And why not?" Vergil asked, he pricked her skin with the blade and trailed it upwards.

Sydney ignored the pain, "I know who you are, and why you are here. If you kill me, you will never get your hands on my power." Sydney watched him closely as he processed her lie. A glimmer of interest sparked in his eyes; It was gone before she was sure it was ever there. Vergil stared at her as if trying to decide if she was bluffing or not.

"You want it don't you…" she whispered mockingly, "You'll never get it without me…only I can get it."

"And you'll just give 'it' to me…"

"I'll trade my power for my life…unlimited power…that interest you?" It did.

"If you are lying…" Vergil started, Sydney cut him off.

"You'll kill me." Sydney smirked, despite the fact that she was panicking internally, "What have I got to lose?"

Vergil studied her for a long time, gauging her reaction. He threw away her dagger in agreement with her ultimatum. It jutted mercilessly out of the wall.

Sydney felt relief wash over her; she kept her gaze harsh. Vergil moved so he wasn't crushing her against the wall; Sydney seized the moment and backed him into the opposite wall. She kissed him hard, intent on distracting him from calling her bluff.

Vergil gladly complied. As if possessed, he ripped off her thin tank top and tossed remained aside. He viciously cupped her breast, and she wrapped her thighs around his waist.

_She likes to shake her ass; she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down; she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

Vergil pushed Sydney onto the bed with lightning speed. He tore at the button of her jeans, within seconds he was on top of her and she was fully exposed. Heat bubbled inside of her as the coarse leather of his pants, which barely sheathed him, rubbed hard against her inner thighs. He pushed hard against her; she moaned at the pain. The aching need for him grew stronger still.

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

Sydney forced Vergil's pants around his thighs. He disposed of them, and crushed his lips against hers. He possessively forced himself inside of her; the unbelievable sensation radiated through her entire body. She gasped as he moved inside of her. Time passed, but she had no idea how much. Intense waves of pleasure and pain wracked her to the core. The sensations blended together into one massive feeling that threatened to split her in half.

She moaned in response; her nails digging holes into Vergil's thighs as he pleasured her. Moments, maybe hours later, Vergil finished with a few inhumanly powerful thrusts. He let out several groans of pleasure before collapsing softly on top of her.

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

Sydney stared deep into his icy blue eyes as he kissed her gently. The sharp contrast of his actions caught her off guard. She was unsure of what he was thinking and that worried her. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear, "You're mine now."

Hope you enjoyed the songfic! Please review and let me know what you think so I can get some feedback on my character…more to come if this one goes over well. =]

-Sydney Gates-


End file.
